Glitches
Is it just me ....if i pick a clerk shouldnt they still be the ine at the counter when i re open the game? I was trying to leave someone that knows about certain items so if im not physically on the game they will sell for me but everytime i go back in its this stupid girl i bought Collection Glitches *When the red window appears to add an item to the collection, there is no item in the box where it would go. * In the Ottoman Collection, you can complete the collection with only one of the Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistols. Connection Glitches When attempting to enter the back room, a message is displayed, saying "There was a problem with the server". Customer Glitches *Sometimes, a customer might change patience and face for a brief moment. *If you lose a connection right after purchasing an item from a customer, upon reconnect, you will see the same customer in queue with the same item. However, the asking price is now different and it could be lower or higher than the previous asking price. Decoration Glitches *If you are at the screen where you can buy a counter, the time left until the next bonus will reset to 8 hours again. **A similar glitch can be done with any improvement that increases the max customer limit. Open an improvement that increases max customers, and place it in your store, but don't buy it. Your customer limit will go up by one, and if you wait long enough, you'll get 1 extra customer to haggle with. Closing the catalog will bring it down to the original limit, though. *Obtaining items from any Improvement that gives out stuff is bugged. When you get the item, it won't show up on your inventory unless you buy, sell, or decline another item. *The Encyclopedia Set excludes the Collection items except for the Pirate Collection, since customers can walk in with it. *The pawn shop sign does not decrease customer arrival time by 5% as advertised. *If you try to move an item onto a rug (esp. Large rug), it cannot be placed onto the rug until youcan place it onto the floor first). Expert Glitches *Jeremiah can apparaise and find a qualified buyer for any item in the shop. *Jeremiah's rare find ablity does not work correctly. *Also, despite being only obtainable through a Task, Jeremiah can be bought like any other expert when you are haggling with an item. *Alex's abilities Qualified Buyer and Rare Find do not work correctly. *Jeremiah can appraise his own rare item find. then he's only unavailable for an hour. Item Glitches *Some items can overlap each other if you sell them. *It's possible to place a floor-based item on the line the customers are on. *The facts for the Demijohn are broken; Fact 5 shows a part of Fact 4. *Some items have no image and remain invisible upon purchase; they take up a slot in your inventory and nothing is there *The Wonka Bar is glitched and once bought and on display can not be picked up and sold. Restoration glitches *If a restoration item is finished, it will show you how much the first sale for the item is for. Going to a different room in your shop or refreshing will fix this. *It's more of a typo than a glitch, but in the Playfield is really worn down tier of the Evel Knievel Pinball Machine, "Replace with used parts" is spelt as "Relpace with used parts". *It's possible that the 6,100 Elbow Grease restorations for the 2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck is a glitch, since it is a large difference from the other restorations (which are 110-120 Elbow Grease). Menu Glitches *''If you get connection loss during receiving an achievement that points at an object you'll be stuck staring at the arrow pointing to the item, and can not do anything unless you get on another computer, and do a different task. Then you will be unstuck'' *''Sometimes the road trip menu will appear locked when you're higher than level 10, but it will unlock again after you switch rooms'' *''If your phone has a notch it won't show the exit button on the menu.'' Message Glitches *''None known as of now'' Task Glitches *The boxes showing the items will actually show different items. * In the "tasks" bar, some tasks can show the icon of a different customer then the one that gave you the task (if you click on the icon, it shows the real customer that gave you the task). Fixed Glitches There's a lot of fixed Glitches. See this page for a full list. Category:Meta